Those Servants, Loving
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: After an accident in Phantomhive Manor leaves Snake with a concussion, Finny takes the responsibility upon himself to take care of his friend. [SnakexFinny], [(Implied)SebastianxCiel]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I return again with a non update themed story! XD I know Kid Icarus is usually the series that brings in readers but I wanna branch out into other series I love more! So here's a story based on a VERY underrated Black Butler ship! Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!**

"Come on out, Mr. Snake!" Chirped the ever peppy and child like voice of the young Phantomhive gardener, as he skipped along carefully over and through the lines of plants along the ground.

"It's a beautiful day! We got the gift of an early spring, let's enjoy it! Ya can't stay all cooped up in the manor all day!"

The young man standing opposite to the prancing Finnian curled his frowned face a bit in worry, "Why are Smile and Black staying inside, then?" He asked nervously, looking around at the warm environment apprehensively, "Ponders Goethe."

Finny stopped mid prance and smiled to the Footman softly, "The Young Masters asthma is strong this time of year, so it's best not to worsen his condition. And Mr. Sebastian is simply ensuring the changing season doesn't keep him bedridden." He moved downwards as he spoke until he was resting with one leg bent up to rest his arms and his other tucked beside it laying on the ground.

Snake starred in awe at the sight of the Gardener's oddly attracting pose before swinging his whole body around to face the door in an utterly overwhelming blush. His stiff turn almost caused a few of his snakes to fly off his shoulders, giving them a moment to _hiss_ some sense back into their charmer.

"I….I suppose that's true. Admits Wilde."

Finny smiled before flopping completely on his back, shifting his sunhat to pop over his head, almost automatically shielding his face from the sun. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a breath before looking back to Snake.

"Well come on! It's okay, a bit of sun doesn't hurt anyone!" He called patting the ground beside him.

Back by the door, Snake turned back around and this time simply avoided the gaze of the Gardener, looking down at a particular plant of red lilies flutter in the breeze. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about stepping out in the sunlight. He wasn't a naturally nocturnal person, nor was he afraid of a reaction to this summer weather. And yet he acted as if the warm, pleasant sun rays and exceedingly heightened colors of nature would suffocate him were he to stay in it too long.

Snake's mind was in a blurred flurry of confusing thoughts, none would stay close enough to him for him to fully grasp and understand it. And even his snakes weren't giving him much voice in the matter. The Snakeman shut his eyes tight, not daring to open them until he found an answer, a single thought that made the smallest semblance of normal, rational thought.

"Mr. Snake?...You alright?"

Snake gasped sharply and jumped a bit suddenly noticing large turquoise eyes of Finny mere inches from his face. With an almost breathless yell, Snake slammed against the doorway, his weight pushing it open and sending the scaly teen down to the floor of the kitchen with a _Thud!_ Upon landing, Snake's snakes slithered off his person and sat near his head. They all stared at their master with curious worry.

Finny meanwhile ran in and immediately knelt beside Snake, "MR. SNAKE! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK? MR. SNAKE!" The boy shrieked, his voice cracking, terrified. Tears quickly formed in the corner of his eyes and he held his head in his gloved hands, "I scared him, I did this. It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He wailed, starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Finny? Finny, what's wrong?" Bard's loud voice bellowed from the hall outside the kitchen. The Soldier turned Cook barreled into the room, stopping just short of Snake's snakes surrounding their unconscious owner. "What happened?"

Finny mumbled and stuttered weepily, trying to get words through his endless tears. But Bard only facepalmed before kneeling over Snake, "He's knocked out cold. Nasty to hit the head, by the looks of it." The cook stood back up straight and went to the doorway, yelling into the hall, "SEBASTIAN! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

 **A/N: Thankfully unlike other stories I've done in the past, I'm already a few chapters ahead with this story so at the very least I'll have consistent updating for the next few weeks. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, gotta fly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaay next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I've been enjoying writing it. This story is honestly being a big help getting me out of a writing rut, so I hope it's at least decent. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!**

-:-

As per normal, Sebastian moved with such seamless speed and grace unparalleled to anyone else on staff, propping up Snake and checking over his head, while allowing Tanaka to bandage the footman's shoulder, which Sebastian quickly noted was only slightly bruised and cut..

"I'd give him a week or so to rest before he can work properly again." the Black Butler said making a final assessment of Snake's condition, "What a shame, I was beginning to enjoy the ability to hand off the footman work to him." Sebastian sighed, putting a gloved hand to his chin in thought.

During the whole of Snake's checkup, everyone seemed to forget Finny was still there. The blonde was sitting on the table, staring down to the unconscious face of his fellow servant, his friend, who he hurt. He sat still as a doll in a shop window, but upon hearing Sebastian's comment, the gardener felt a sudden rage build in him.

"Don't talk like he's going to die!" Finny exclaimed, making everyone but Sebastian jump from the sudden noise. The head butler moved a sharp gaze towards Finny, "And don't only care about the work. He's a Phantomhive servant! He deserves some respect!"

Bard sat back, jaw dropped, his titular cigarette falling to the ground. No one besides Earl Phantomhive ever had the guts, or in Finny's case, foolishness, to stand up to Sebastian like that. Tanaka simply looked to Sebastian, a curiosity in his eyes as to how Sebastian would react.

Sebastian turned his entire body to face the young boy, moving like a statue in such a stiff, inhuman way. For a split second, the Butler let the tiniest of angered smirks ride across his face, 'Humans are all the same, scaled or not, you all deserve the same dirt pile you grew from.' He thought, narrowing his eyes.

Sebastian was about to take a step towards Finny, when a harsh "Ahem!" made everyone freeze.

"Sebastian." The voice of Ciel Phantomhive rang up from the doorway, causing Sebastian to suddenly relax back into his normal standing pose as he turned around to face his master.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Ciel looked around his butler's body, seeing the unconscious and bandaged Snake as well as the tearful, scared Finny. A look of genuine sadness crossed the Earl's face, "What happened?"

The second after the Noble muttered his small question, Finny was before him, down on his knees, begging, "I'M SORRY, YOUNG MASTER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SNAKE FELL THROUGH THE OPEN DOOR AND HIT HIS HEAD AND IT'S ALL CAUSE OF MEEEEEEEE!" Finny's young, cracking voice bellowed an endless string of apologies, while Ciel looked to the shoulder of the weeping gardner with his one usable eye.

"Finny?" He asked kneeling down to a height even lower than his natural standing height to meet with Finnian's eyes, "Did you push Snake or knock into him? Was this a result of your….strength?" The boy asked with a slightly interrogative tone, like this was one of his cases from The Queen.

Finny shook his head, wiping off tears from under his eyes, "N-No."

Ciel sighed thankfully, standing up straight again, "Then it isn't your fault. Calm down. Bard, take Snake to his room. Tanaka, you shall be relieved of the rest of your daily duties to watch over Snake for when he wakes up." The earl commanded, and Bard and Tanaka bowed simultaneously. "Yes, my Lord."

But Finny still felt awful, and even if Lord Phantomhive deemed it a mere accident, it didn't stop him from feeling it was his fault. He just kept staring down at the ground until his breathing got faster and nervous.

"Master?" Finny stuttered, realizing Bard had already begun carrying Snake carefully down the haul with Tanaka following them. Sebastian was beside Ciel when the Earl's gaze turned to Finny.

"C-Could...I perhaps wa-wa-watch Snake? Even if it isn't my fault, I still wish to help Snake in his recovery." Finny shuffled his hands around awkwardly.

Ciel sighed once more, but smiled, "Very well. Tanaka can complete the rest of the gardening work."

"All this shuffling of work is rather unsightly for one of your stature, my lord." Sebastian chided subtly. Ciel scoffed, "Who else will know beyond us? I lead this household, and I will allow any changes of position and work that I see fit."

Ciel pointed at Finny with his cane, as if to show him off to Sebastian, "Besides, Finny is unfit emotionally to continue his work. It makes no further work for you, so don't worry, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed and nodded. After the butler walked off to tell Tanaka his new orders for the day, Ciel sneakily walked into the kitchen. He grinned quickly swiping some sweets, popping some into his mouth and pocketing others. Turning back to Finny, he held a finger over his mouth in a "Ssssshhhh!" pose with a small smile. Finny only chuckled a little, sniffling up his own small smile.

"Snake will be fine, Finny. Just take good care of him, I know you will." Ciel said cleaning off his frosting covered glove. He rarely acted like this in front of the servants, but Finny supposed it was the young boys chance to relax for a moment while Sebastian is out of the room.

"I hope you're right, Master." Finny said softly, unknowingly moving his hands to his chest. His heart was beating faster than he ever felt before.

"I really hope so."

 **A/N: Next chapter coming next week! Reviews and helpful criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this is slightly late, but here's the next chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I promise things will slowly but surely get gayer as time goes on, so if that's what you're hoping for, I got you covered! Reviews and helpful criticism are always welcome! Enjoy!**

Finny only watched from the doorway as Mey-Rin made Snake's bed as comfortable as possible for the sleeping snake charmer, his eyes never leaving Snake's face. He felt so much guilt and worry for harming his friend, not to mention the possibility of their own friendship being shattered from this incident. It made Finny shiver just to think about it for one second, staying on the subject any longer would surely cause him to scream. So he tried to set his brain on a different track.

Still staring at the footman while Mey-Rin tried to properly align the pillows below his head, Finny noticed the small glistening shine his pale scales gave off against the warm fireplace across the room. It gave his already beautiful face an almost mystical glow that just added to his-

Finny suddenly blinked in a surprised confusion, leaning himself against the wall right beside the doorway, fully realizing what he was just thinking '...Did I call Mr. Snake beautiful?'

"Finny! Finny, answer me, will you! Are you ok?" The blonde suddenly jumped back out of his thoughts and saw Mey-Rin was standing right in front of him, her arms crossed with a small pout on her face.

"Just what were you thinking so hard about? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, I have!" She yelled quietly as to not risk causing a commotion. Finny only rubbed his eyes and felt a wave of heat against his face. It felt like he was burning.

It took a few more seconds for Mey-Rin to notice the redness across Finny's face, by which point she gave an exaggerated gasp and immediately felt his forehead, "Are you coming down with a fever on top of everything else? Oh dear, we can't be down a gardner with the spring fully having sprung!" the ditzy maid grabbed Finny by the sleeve of his shirt and was about to drag him off to his own room, when finny yanked back with so much force, it nearly sent Mey-Rin through the wall. Thankfully she wasn't injured.

"Finny!" She barked.

"I'm not sick!" He responded, his voice even less masculine as his flustered state made him much squeakier, "I'm just worried about Mr. Snake! It's making me anxious ok! Thank you for everything you did to make him comfortable, but could you please just leave us be so I can take care of him myself now?" As usual, Finny tried to sound commanding, but only came across as being in the same tone as a child when not allowed candy. Mey-Rin though, understood the stress Finny was experiencing, and so she decided to just leave it at that.

"Alright. I should be preparing to serve the Young Master's dinner now anyway, so I'll leave you two alone." She said dusting off her dress and fixing her glasses a bit.

Finny let out a small breath, "Thanks, sorry if I was-"

"No No! You're worried, we all are, Finny." She replied before walking to the hall and shutting the door, leaving Finny and Snake finally alone.

Finny then released the rest of a pent up sigh which made his head fall, his shoulders droop, and his arms to dangle. Some of the stress and stiffness exited his body through the sigh, but he still couldn't help but to feel nervous about Snake.

Walking over to the Snake's bedside, Finny looked down as the young snakeman slept quietly, laying flat against the covers. It seemed almost unnerving to see Snake without his snakes, they all scuttered away before Sebastian entered the kitchen. Even still, the Young Master and Sebastian were assured they are still on the property somewhere. Finny honestly thought they were giving their master space to heal.

Leaning a little closer, Finny got a better look at the features of the footman. The Gardner always had fun looking at the many intricate details of their new friend, and now to see them up close, Finny found it all the more oddly enjoyable. The almost snow white paleness of Snake's skin with an added red and orange tint from his scales still catching the fireplaces glow, his gray, soft hair with his single haired cowlick sticking up from his bandaged head, his cute little nose and hypnotizing lips….Finny lifted his gaze up and stared out the window, very confused and flustered from his thoughts.

"GYAHHH! Why am I thinking like this? It's so weird, I don't know if I like it!" Finny yelled out, doing nothing to rouse his unconscious snake friend. He walked over to the lone chair across from Snake's bed and sat in it, letting his forehead rest in his hands in worried confusion as he took deep breaths to calm his fast beating heart.

Looking up again at Snake, Finny just stared at him, processing all of what was going through his mind best he could. When it all became too much, the young man slumped back in the chair, on the brink of tears from so many emotions pile driving his brain.

"Please be okay, Mr. Snake….Please." Finny begged for the rest of the night until he fell asleep in the chair across from Snake.

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter coming next week! Hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am :3**

 **Until Next Time, Gotta Fly!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for late posts, had to focus on finals, but the good thing that came from that is I am FREE for three months! Woooo! So anyway, here's the next chapter haha! Reviews and helpful criticisms are always appreciated!**

 **Enjoy!**

When the sun next shone it's way through the windows and halls of Phantomhive manor, Mey-Rin was ordered by Sebastian to open all shutters to let in the spring air as to freshen up the manor for the Easter Ball Earl Phantomhive was set to play host to.

The maid made her way throughout the manor, opening every window she could find (And thankfully only faced the risk of falling out of said windows three times so far). But upon reaching Snake's room, she hesitated.

"Wonder if Finny is better to let me in, hope Mr. Snake is awake." She pondered in a whisper before deciding for herself Snake was most likely still asleep, and Finny most likely was in a deep sleep from his nerves tiring him out. She nodded in self confirmation before slowly opening the door.

At first, all seemed as she expected. Finny was indeed fast asleep in a chair, but the more Mey-Rin opened the door, the more she realized Snake was no longer in bed.

"Eh? Snake?" She asked in confusion, before walking in a step and turning to get a full view of the room, only for the maid to meet with a most undignified sight.

"YAAAAAAAAHHH! M-M-M-Miss Mey-Rin!" Snake was not only awake, but up and moving, albeit groggily. But that at the moment, Snake's recovery was not the main thing Mey-Rin noticed, as she had accidentally caught the footman in the middle of changing into his uniform, the only thing Snake was "wearing" was a pair of underwear that fell to his ankles from the shock of Mey-Rin's entrance. He was fully exposed.

The scared scream from Snake immediately woke Finny up, as he jumped from the chair and swung his head around before stopping stiff and still in his tracks. His face quickly faded into a hot pink style seeing Snake completely naked right in front of him. The Gardener felt something in his brain snap and he only stood there, eyes wide open and pupils fully dilated at the sight before him.

Mey-Rin only stood shaking, stuttering over herself so much that the sounds that came out of her were complete gibberish. After stepping back a few steps she covered her face in embarrassment and quickly ran from the room, shutting the door behind her, the whole time screaming, "I'M SO SORRY MR. SNAKE! I'M SO SORRY, I AM! FORGIVE ME!"

When the door shut, Snake felt a momentary relief before he saw Finny as well, and he only let out a less than masculine scream before covering up his indecency with his hands. But Finny just kept staring, jaw dropped, cheeks hot pink. And Snake only stared back with a blush just as big across his scaly face. There minds were moving a million miles a minute, thoughts came and went that neither of them understood, all at once.

Finally, one of them made a move, but it was not voluntary, as Snake rose a hand to his bandaged head, rubbing it as a sudden throbbing overcame him, and he began to gag. Finny shook his head before immediately springing to action, pushing away what he had just saw (and was still seeing in little peeks). Guiding Snake back to his bed, Finny quickly grabbed and placed a bucket beside Snake's pillow.

"Um...M-Mr….Mr Sebastian said to make sure you have that nearby for a while….in case you…"

"Get….sick!" Snake gagged further as he felt his stomach churn and clutched at it while getting under the covers again. He let out a sickly burp before shutting his eyes and taking deep, slow breaths. Finny frowned seeing his friend try so hard not to throw up, but his body eventually won out.

Grabbing the bucket, Snake immediately placed his face around it and Finny covered his ears and shut his eyes as the footman started throwing up. Giving the footman some distance, Finny stepped out into the hall. He blushed again as the memory of Snake naked came back into his mind, and he covered his face. But then he heard Snake's rather...disgusting noises on the other end of the door and the Gardener moved his hands back over his ears.

 **A/N: Things keep getting gayer and gayer, hope everyone is enjoying! Writing out Snake puking was a bit of a downer though :( Again, reviews are always welcome!**

 **Until Next Time, Gotta Fly!~**


End file.
